


Day Plans

by yamtempura



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, OT4, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamtempura/pseuds/yamtempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Joonmyun plans on chasing his idol, dragging some other in along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miikkaa_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stay the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024165) by [leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped). 



> For [Mika](http://leftfoottrapped.tumblr.com/), based on her story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1024165). You should read hers first. Thank you Mika for  
> letting me roll around in this verse with youuuu~~

The first time that Yunho actually looked at him, Joonmyun felt it in his stomach. Then he _smiled_ and it was game over. Yunho had been an idol (how punny, he thought to himself) of Joonmyun’s for a long while. And he had finally caught his attention, even if it was only in a polite ‘Oh, you are a person’ type way. 

Of course, right after that, he had the opportunity to be scolded by him. But then he smiled and put a warm hand on his shoulder and his eyes had said he _understood_ and Joonmyun knew then that he had fallen hard for the older man. 

“Is that Yunho-sunbae?” Jongin asked, leaning against him eagerly from behind the couch. 

“Yeah,” Joonmyun said, smiling at the screen where he had his TVXQ DVD playing. 

“He’s pretty fantastic. He’s been so helpful to me lately.” 

“That’s what makes him a great leader,” Joonmyun said with a nod. “To all of us, not just to his own group.” 

“You mean Changmin-sunbae?” 

Joonmyun tilted his head in acquiescence to the point that compared to their six and/or twelve, two people didn’t seem like much of a group. Still, Yunho was magnificent and kind and adorable and Joonmyun had spent more than a couple nights on his phone under his covers, scrolling through websites dedicated to pictures of him, coming up with a way to truly get Yunho to notice him. 

Jongmin stood up and stretched, covering his yawn with the back of his hand. “You ready for the show tomorrow?” 

Joonmyun’s smile just widened. “Yeah.” It was time to set his plan in action. 

… 

Operation ‘Get Yunho-sunbae to notice him more than he already has’ was only slightly hindered by the arrival of Exo-M. Joonmyun wasn’t that worried though. Luhan could fangirl all he wanted to, it wasn’t going to change things. Besides, he knew how to deal with that. 

“I think Sehun is lost,” he said into Luhan’s ear as they came up the walkway, slinging a friendly arm around his shoulder. “Why don’t you go grab him and we can take a picture with Yunho-hyung and Changmin-hyung?” 

At Yunho’s name, Luhan’s eyes lit up and he darted off to get the younger member. 

There was laughter from behind him and Joonmyun turned to find Jongdae, grinning that huge grin at him and applauding sarcastically. “That was masterful,” he said, his voice dry. 

Joonmyun just cocked his eyebrows and smiled his guileless smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Jongdae just kept smiling. “Sure you don’t.” 

… 

When Joonmyun saw the two of them coming down from dance practise, his heart leapt up into his throat and butterflies began dancing in his stomach. He realised he was grinning ear to ear, but honestly he just couldn’t care. “Yunho-sunbae!” he called out to him and ignored how Changmin began to frown. It wasn’t him he was interested in anyway. “We saw your concert in Japan the other day and you guys were amazing. We’ll make sure to work as hard you guys!” 

Yunho gave his unique smile, the one that Joonmyun loved to see, where it always looked a little surprised to be there before replying back, asking about their group-work. 

While they chatted, Joonmyun watched out of the corner of his eye as Changmin flitted his attention over them all of the members in turn and dismissing them, until he landed on Jongdae. Something in his gaze when wide, then hard. 

_Oh_ . Joonmyun recognised that look. The wheels in the back of his head started turning. 

He faced back to Yunho and couldn’t help but smile hugely, feeling nearly giddy in his presence despite everything. “I really can’t wait to be on stage with you again!” he heard himself blurt out earnestly, and although he was slightly embarrassed by how rather uncool he sounded, it was true. Yunho was the most attractive when he was performing and Joonmyun wanted to be right there to bask in it. 

It obviously _was_ a rather uncool thing to say as Yunho merely clapped his shoulder in a big-brother type manner and responded, “I’ll see how much you’ve grown.” 

They waved their goodbyes as most of EXO bemoaned the loss of the presence of the two hyungs. 

“Smooth,” Jongdae whispered to him as he passed. Joonmyun doesn’t care. He had bigger plans now. 

… 

Joonmyun made no secret of his admiration for Yunho. Every chance he saw him he’d call out to him eagerly, asking his opinion on this matter, or advice for a member quarrel, and simply ask how his day was going and whether he was getting enough sleep. Even if Yunho didn’t really like him back, he at least humoured him, and to Joonmyun that was enough. 

So he wasn’t surprised when Jongdae sat down beside him as he ate dinner in the kitchen. 

“I’m pretty sure they’re together, you know,” he said, dropping into a chair before digging into his own bowl of instant ramen. 

Joonmyun knew exactly who he was talking about. “You think I haven’t noticed Changmin-hyung staring daggers into my face?” 

“And that doesn’t dissuade you?” 

Joonmyun shook his head. “I’m not doing it to break them up. I just like Yunho-sunbae and want him to know it.” He smiled to himself. “It’s nice to think I’m a threat though.” 

Jongdae snorted. 

“Considering how you spend your time undressing Changmin-hyung with your eyes, you aren’t one to talk,” Joonmyun continued, turning back to his dinner, ignoring when Jongdae made an odd choking noise. 

… 

Soon everyone in the dorm kinda-sorta knew about Joonmyun’s crush. He didn’t really mind. It just meant that he can watch the videos more out in the open. Several other members joined him nowadays, seated on his bed, staring at his laptop as he played through past interviews, weirdly proud of how excellent Yunho came off as so manly and put together. 

“I can only hope our career’ll be as long as theirs,” Lay said. 

“Even just Yunho-sunbae,” Luhan sighed, stars in his eyes. 

“They lost the hot one,” Tao commented off-handedly, scrolling through his phone, only there because Kris was. Everyone frowned at him, and he gave them a ‘deal with it’ look before going back to deciding on which selca to upload. 

Joonmyun just clicked the next video. 

… 

“What the fuck did you do?” 

Joonmyun backed up against the wall of the SM studio, Jongdae advancing on him with murder in his eyes. He tried to think back, but he couldn’t immediately recall anything that Jongdae would be planning homicide over. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about?” he hesitated. 

“Changmin…” Jongdae trailed off, his tongue peeking out to wet his lip and he looked away. 

Joonmyun’s eyebrows raised, interested. “Oh?” he inquired, amused. “Did something happen?” 

Jongdae looked back at him, his mouth curved up into an arrogant smirk, all earlier hesitation lost. “Yes. Mine _noticed_.” 

Then he was off striding down the hall and Joonmyun smiled, simply _tickled_. 

… 

“Just ask him out already,” Jongdae said, lounging against the sink as Joonmyun washed his hands. 

Joonmyun rolled his eyes. They had been having versions of the same conversation for the last few days. “You told me they were together. I’m a lot of thing, but I’m not a homewrecker.” 

Jongdae was smirking, tilting his hat back so that Joonmyun could see his eyes twinkle. “If you had heard what he told me, you’d know. Either they aren’t, or they don’t care.” 

And screw it all, but Joonmyun felt his heartbeat pick up. Could it really happen? “I don’t know. It might come as a shock to him.” 

Jongdae snorted. “Oh my god, you’ve basically offered to suck his dick at this point, I don’t see why you can’t ask him out.” 

“Hey,” Joonmyun protested, flicking his wet hands at him. “Not – jeez, not his dick.” Jongdae gave him a completely disbelieving look, and Joonmyun frowned at him as he dried his hands. Just because he had imagined kissing Yunho a few times, and maybe – _maybe_ thought about sucking him off in the shower once in a while, didn’t mean that he was going to go jump his bones that very second. Yunho deserved better. Yunho deserved _romance_. Jongdae’s look had turned to a knowing one and Joonmyun had to cough. “I mean,” he admitted, “maybe not yet?” 

Jongdae pushed off of the porcelain sink and walked towards him. “Look, just be all” – Jongdae held his hands together and looked up at Joonmyun with big eyes, fluttering his lashes – “‘Yunho-hyung, I don’t know if you noticed, but once I tried to ask you out on a dinner date on national television, so can we do that this weekend?’” He dropped his stance and rolled his eyes. “Or _something_. I don’t know.” Jongdae blew a raspberry at him. 

Joonmyun whacked the brim of his hat so that it fell down over his eyes. “That’s so long, though,” he said, grinning. 

Jongdae fixed his hat with another roll of his eyes. “Oh my god, hyung. He likes you, trust me. He’ll say yes.” 

Joonmyun held his breath a second, then let it out. “Yeah, probably,” he said with a smile, and laughed at Jongdae’s exaggeratedly mouthed ‘Oh my _god_.’ He decided to turn the tables. “What about Changmin-sunbae?” he asked with a sly grin. 

Jongdae tapped his chin, humming. “I don’t know. I’ll probably just ask him out while you’re busy with Yunho-hyung.” 

Joonmyun doubted Changmin would take that lying down, both Jongdae’s forwardness and the fact that he was keeping Yunho busy. “What – that easily?” he asked skeptically. 

“Well, yeah.” Jongdae shrugged. “The worst happens is that he says no.” 

Joonmyun shrugged in return and clapped a hand on Jongdae’s shoulder. “So, they’re in the practice room, right?” His attention was diverted slightly when he saw the bathroom door move out of the corner of his eye. Was that – 

Jongdae put his hand over Joonmyun’s and he looked back at him. “Fighting, hyung,” Jongdae replied, and would have sounded sincere if his smile wasn’t quite so amused. 

Not that Joonmyun cared. He was off to win himself a date with the most gorgeous, intelligent, talented man in Korea. 

He knocked on the door to Yunho’s dance studio. “Hi, Yunho-hyung!” he greeted him cheerily. He was so good looking, it nearly took Joonmyun’s breath away. He was covered in a fine sheet of sweat, making his shirt stick to him in all the right places. 

“Oh, Joonmyun,” Yunho greeted him back, and Joonmyun felt a heady thrill shoot straight through to his toes at the sound of his name on his lips. He’s looking tired and a little dazed, and everything in Joonmyun just wants to cuddle him up into a couch and feed him (and probably kiss him a little too.) “It’s – uh – pretty late.” 

“Yeah, we’re also practicing a dance routine upstairs,” he explained, but caught Changmin’s odd expression. He looked at him in confusion before understanding dawned. Several things clicked into place. 

“I’m staying right here,” snarled Changmin and quickly regained his incredible scowl. Joonmyun bit his tongue against a grin. 

“Don’t mind Changminnie,” Yunho said quickly, probably trying to prevent him from running him off. Joonmyun wanted to sigh. He was so adorable. “He’s feeling a little off today.” 

Joonmyun neglected to point out that Changmin seemed to be a little off whenever anyone approached within two feet of Yunho and instead pulled out his sunniest smile. It wasn’t hard, looking at Yunho. 

“Yunho-hyung,” he started, swallowing his fear and uncertainty. This was his time to shine. “I understand you’re really busy, but I would just like to say that I admire you a lot and would be honored if you would go out to dinner with me for one night.” 

Yunho’s eyes widened as if in shock, and when he didn’t answer right away, Joonmyun felt like kicking himself. Stupid Jongdae was probably laughing his head off behind the doors right at that very moment. Trust him. Right. _Ha._

“Ah, Joonmyun,” Yunho said, his eyes worried and soft, and Joonmyun is bracing himself for rejection, but there’s just _something_ in his gaze that doesn’t look like a no, even if he’s making vague gestures towards the skulking tower of scowls next to him. “Changmin is actually – ” 

“Do it!” Changmin snapped loudly, obviously exasperated, and Joonmyun starts, surprised to get such a reaction from him. “Go! Go with him!” 

“Wait – really?” Yunho looked both confused and happy and Joonmyun thought that might have been his cutest look yet. “But we’re –” 

“Suho,” Changmin interrupted him, turning towards Joonmyun, looking very much like he wished he could toss him out the third story window. Was this what he was like when he approached Jongdae? Scary. “I’ll give you his number, you text him the details, he’ll reply in the next three days or so.” 

No. Was he… helping him? Joonmyun wanted to laugh, but the look in Changmin’s eyes said that if he did, he would find that window and hurl him out of it, SM be damned. 

Instead he bowed, thanking them both profusely as Changmin growled over his phone before shoving it back in his hands, and let them push him out of the dance studio. 

“How did it go?” Jongdae asked as soon as the door slammed closed. 

Joonmyun laughed. “ _Perfectly_.” 

… 

Joonmyun managed to wait until midmorning before texting. He was fixing his hair when his phone finally buzzed back and he pounced on it. 

_Saturday is fine. Dress nice._

Joonmyun laughed so hard that he fell back on his bed, clutching his phone to his chest. Several of the other members looked at him, but he couldn’t even explain while he still had tears in his eyes. Finally, Jongdae peered in and Joonmyun waved his phone at him. 

“You’d better catch up, or I’m taking both,” he teased, and began laughing again when Jongdae stuck his tongue out at him. 

… 

Joonmyun was enjoying chatting with the cordinoona when he saw Changmin wander into their area like a confused black cloud. And where Changmin was, Yunho probably wasn’t far behind. It was time to do some damage control before they were swamped with fanboys. He sprang into action. 

“Kris,” he said with a smile, motioning to the other leader, “Duizhang, can you take Exo-M to the back? It’ll be easier for the coordis to dress us if we’re separate.” He gave him a pleading look, and although he recognised Kris’ confusion, Kris seemed to see the logic in what Joonmyun was saying and obediently began rounding up the Exo-M members. 

He turned back to Changmin, making sure to keep all the self-congratulatoriness out of his smile. “Where’s Yunho-hyung?” 

Changmin gave him a squinted glance, like he was some sort of puzzle he hadn’t quite figured out. Joonmyun’s smile just widened. 

“On his way,” he said, giving him the most side-eyed glance he had ever received, although at least it was a step up from outright anger. He sidled around the group and headed towards where Kris was pouting with his members. 

“Joonmyun-ah,” a familiar voice called, and this time Joonmyun didn’t have to fake his bright smile. 

“Yunho-hyung!” He turned to see him, and of course today he was looking just as handsome as ever. “I hope we can both work hard today!” 

Yunho nodded, and gave Jongin a little pat on the shoulder when the other boy bowed and greeted him. “You all work hard, okay?” 

Joonmyun lead the bow from all the members, with a few enthusiastic ‘Fightings!’ sprinkled in. 

Yunho leaned over towards Joonmyun and Joonmyun had to refrain from breathing in deep the smell of whatever cologne he was wearing that day. “Did Changmin come through this way?” 

At that, Joonmyun’s smile turned a little wicked and he gestured towards where Changmin was awkwardly hanging around the Exo-M group. “I think something magical is happening over there, if you would like to go watch.” 

Yunho nodded and sauntered back towards his partner as Joonmyun turned back to the coordi to consult about what pants he wanted to wear with his school outfit this time around. 

When Yunho flashed him a grin on the way past, he couldn’t help but smile the entire day. 

… 

“And what’s the rule?” Joonmyun asked, putting a last little bit of hairspray into his hair. 

“I’m not to show up until after seven,” Jongdae replied, flipping through a magazine as he lay on Joonmyun’s bed, he munching on a box of seaweed snacks. “Although I don’t know why.” 

“Do you want time alone with him or not?” Joonmyun turned from the dresser and stole Jongdae’s food from where he was getting crumbs on his bed, ignoring Jongdae’s protest. “If we show up at the same time, you can bet he’s just going to hang around and want to chaperone, but if I give him a good dose of what he’s going to get if he sticks around, he’ll be begging to leave and you can take him to that little hotel you have booked and have your dirty way with him.” 

“How did you – ” Joonmyun just gave him a look. Jongdae snorted. “Nevermind. Your tie is crooked.” 

Joonmyun straightened it, then took it off. “Screw the tie. Do you think white flowers or yellow?” 

“Oh my god, hyung, you are such a girl.” 

“Yellow it is.” He pulled on his shoes. “See you _very briefly_ later.” 

… 

Joonmyun dried his palms on his pants before finally summoning up the courage to knock on the door to Changmin and Yunho’s apartment. To his disappointment, it was Changmin who answered, looking dishevelled and more than a little unpleased to see him. 

Joonmyun just smiled and tilted his head in question, and Changmin scowled harder, but moved back from the door. “Yunho! Joonmyun is here!” 

Joonmyun barely refrained from poking a finger in his ear as he toes off his shoes at the front door, but then Yunho was there, looking cozy and comfortable and so _homey_ in his white sweater that Joonmyun immediately forgot all about Changmin and instead felt his fingers tingle with an itch to cuddle right up into that inviting sweater and stay there all night. 

“I brought you flowers,” he said, thrusting them at him, and he felt like he was all of fourteen again with gangly arms and a smile too big for his face and a crush rivaling the size of the moon. 

But then Yunho smiled at him and took them with a thanks, and he was over the moon. 

After a brief tour in which Changmin disappeared quite early to shower, he decided that it was time to make dinner. Yunho flitted around, but Joonmyun could tell that he was not the best at kitchen, so he instead made him a runner. Besides, he just wanted to take care of him. 

“Can you get me the cucumbers, Yunho-hyung?” he asked, ignoring when Changmin came back freshly showered and sat down at the table. 

He did so nicely and smiled at him and attempted to take his spoon away, but Joonmyun didn’t let him. He recognised the need to control and impress, but he wanted Yunho to know he didn’t need to do that with him. 

When he nearly burnt himself on the steam from the pot, though, Joonmyun finally took matters into his own hands, grabbing Yunho’s wrists gently and pushing him against the counter lightly. 

“Hyung,” he said softly, looking him in the eye, “just – you don’t have to be a leader here.” _It’s okay_ , he wanted to add, but Changmin was still there and he didn’t want to interrupt whatever relationship they had. Instead he just stared into his eyes, trying to say it all. _I understand, it’s okay, not with me_. 

Yunho must have understood because his eyes warmed until they were almost shimmering and before Joonmyun knew it, his lips were brushing against his nose and sparkles were travelling to his blood to curl his toes in his socks. He decided not to resist and stretched up on the balls of his feet to return the kiss to Yunho’s cheek. Changmin made a strangling noise behind them. 

The rice cooker beeped and Yunho squeezed his hands. “I’ll get that,” he murmured. 

Joonmyun smiled back. “Alright. I’ll get the eggs.” 

… 

When the doorbell rang, Joonmyun had moved to be under Yunho’s arm where they sat on the couch, his head tucked against his shoulder, his fingers intertwined with his. The leftover _bibimbap_ sat on the table in front of them, two pairs of chopsticks and spoons sitting off to the side of the one bowl. 

Changmin nearly flew out of his chair, making Joonmyun grin. There was a low murmur at the door and Joonmyun couldn’t help but call out, “Hi, Jongdae!” 

Jongdae peered in and Joonmyun looked at him hard. 

“Yeah, no,” Jongdae said, waving his hand at him. Joonmyun smiled. “See you guys later.” 

The door closed and Joonmyun couldn’t contain his chuckle. 

Yunho looked after them, slightly worried. “Are they going to be okay?” 

Joonmyun lifted their joined hands and pressed his lips gently to their intertwined fingers. “Yeah. Jongdae reserved a really nice place for them tonight. Don’t worry.” 

But the pinched look to Yunho’s face didn’t leave. He shifted uncomfortably, but Joonmyun let him take his time with what to say. 

“Joonmyun-ah,” Yunho said finally, concern lacing his voice, “you should probably know. Changmin and I – ” 

“I know,” Joonmyun cut him off, giving his fingers another squeeze. 

Yunho’s eyes widened as he looked down to him. “You know?” 

Joonmyun couldn’t resist and gave the gentle slope of Yunho’s jaw a light kiss, laughing. “Hyung, you would have to be blind not to see what’s between you two.” 

“And you don’t mind?” 

Joonmyun shrugged, but looked down towards their joined fingers, tracing his thumb down Yunho’s larger, darker one. “It depends, Yunho-hyung. Do you think you have enough room in your heart for two?” 

Yunho’s hand slid underneath his jaw and lifted it up, making him look up at him. “Don’t doubt me,” he said with a small smile. 

Joonmyun’s breath caught in his throat and his heart swelled in his chest so hard it almost hurt. He just wanted to explode with how much he wanted him and how lucky he felt that he was here, tucked under his arm at that moment. “Never have,” Joonmyun replied, his smile widening so much his cheeks almost hurt. 

Then Yunho’s lips were sliding against his, light and gentle and he made a soft keening noise, closing his eyes and leaning forward into him. With his free hand, he brushed his fingers over Yunho’s cheek tenderly. 

Yunho pulled back, tucking some of Joonmyun’s hair back behind his ear. “Want to stay the night?” 

Joonmyun grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

… 

“I have to go,” Joonmyun said, his shoes already on, but not wanting to leave the doorway, twirling his fingers into the sleeve of Yunho’s housecoat. He had obligations back at the dorm; he needed to be there. He was the leader. 

“I know,” Yunho replied softly, sliding his hand behind Joonmyun’s neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Joonmyun shivered and Yunho smiled. 

“Okay, I have to go _now_ ,” Joonmyun said, his voice dropping into a husky murmur as he resisted the urge to take his shirt back off and push Yunho back into the bedroom for the rest of the day. 

“I know,” Yunho replied, not stopping what he was doing, his smile widening. 

Joonmyun just made a low noise in his throat, and grabbed the front of Yunho’s housecoat and pulled him down to kiss him, meeting him halfway on by going up onto his toes. 

“Goodbye,” he whispered as he fell back on his flat feet and with the last surge of his willpower, pushed away from him and trundled down the stairs. He turned back and waved at him standing gorgeously in the doorway like some sort of god come to earth. “I’ll text you later, okay!” 

… 

“Nice to see you aren’t dead in a ditch,” Joonmyun commented when Jongdae slunk in the next day, turning the page of his agenda as he filled in their next week of schedule. 

“Nice to see you got the passive-aggressiveness fucked out of you,” Jongdae returned, throwing his tie towards the pile of dirty clothes in their room. 

Joonmyun held up his hand with his thumb tucked in, not stopping in his writing. 

Jongdae paused, surprised. “Really? Four times?” 

“And a bj in the shower this morning,” Joonmyun added. He looked up and put his chin in his hand, smiling dreamily. “Yunho-hyung has some nice… qualities.” 

“Don’t want to hear about it,” Jongdae replied, seeming strangely upset to Joonmyun, stripping off his shirt and heading towards the shower. Joonmyun wrinkled his nose. He was going to have to talk to Changmin about leaving marks when they had schedules. 

His phone buzzed in front of him and he snatched it up eagerly. 

_How do you feel about BBQ Thursday night? Bring Jongdae. Changmin misses him already._

Joonmyun smiled, flicking through his agenda. 

_Thursday sounds great!!! I’ll make sure to bring him. They’re so cute aren’t they?_ _≖_ _‿_ _≖_

__

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us in Hoho and Changdae goodness!


End file.
